


Save the Date

by NotQuiteHumanAnymore



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad dates, F/F, Gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotQuiteHumanAnymore
Summary: Jean is on a date. Emma is on a date. They are not the same date, and Emma takes issue with this.





	Save the Date

Jean was very obviously uncomfortable. Emma was keeping an eye on her from across the crowded diner, reminding herself of all of the reasons that this was  _ not her problem _ . Jean was irritating. They were on opposite sides of a war. 

_ Well,  _ whispered a voice in the back of her head,  _ not opposite sides _ . 

Jean was too good at everything all of the time. It was annoying.

She had the whole of the X-Men wrapped around her little finger and heaven help anyone who tried to get between them-

Blah. Blah. Blah.

_ Look at her hair. _ Whispered that treacherous voice that she had once attributed to literally anyone else in the room.  _ She’s so pretty in this lighting. _

Jean tittered out another fake laugh, her eyes ghosting over her date’s face as she looked for a waiter, a distraction, an escape. She was practically projecting her discomfort. 

The thoughts she was getting from her date’s direction were... Not so innocent. 

Emma felt her eye twitch and she swung a dazzling smile towards her own blind date. His diatribe trailed off and if Emma were paying him any attention at all (as if she could have after Jean waltzed through the door) she was sure he’d be drooling, too. 

“I’m going to go powder my nose.” She announced, grabbing her purse and her jacket standing from her chair. 

Emma did her best to look entirely innocent as her eyes alit on Jean (who was staring at her now, and if Emma were braver, she’d risk reading into that look), and she let a smile that was only 60% for show light up her face.

“Oh my God!” She squealed, rushing forward and pulling a chair up to Jean’s table in a smooth motion that was not at all accomplished with her telekinesis. “Jean, how  _ are _ you?” 

Emma didn’t spare a glance for Jean’s date as she sat, leaning one elbow on the table and blocking him from view. 

Telepathically, she added,  _ Play along, unless you  _ want  _ this mockery of a date to continue. _

The sheer panic on her face lasted the barest instant, but it was all the confirmation Emma needed to keep playing her part. 

“It has been so long,” She drawled, dragging out the last two words to emphasize the length of time it hadn’t been. Technically they’d seen each other the week prior, as Marvel Girl and the White Queen, but no one  _ here  _ needed to know that. “Tell me you’re free, we absolutely need to get coffee.” 

Jean didn’t even spare her date a glance before answering, and Emma forced her smile not to become triumphant.

“Of course!” She replied, almost matching Emma’s enthusiasm, “What are you doing now?” Emma stood, returning her chair to the table she’d taken it from with a flourish before she faced Jean again. 

“I’m having coffee with an old friend, of course!” She said, her tone teasing. Jean stood quickly and led her out of the restaurant. 

The air outside was crisp, the last fading rays of sunlight setting Jean’s hair ablaze as she followed Emma to a coffee shop down the road, slightly bewildered that they appeared to be actually going for coffee. 

They sat in a semi-uncomfortable silence in the coffee shop, with Jean clearly looking for words between conversation topics, and Emma wondering what the hell had possessed her to not just bail after rescuing Jean from her date.

She didn’t really have to wonder much. Between the lapses in conversation where Jean looked like she wanted to bring something up but wasn’t sure how, they were getting along. Emma was enjoying Jean’s company, and it looked for all the world like Jean was doing the same. 

And when there were no more excuses, and they’d stayed long enough to start getting looks from the baristas, they left. They didn’t get far, however, before Jean tugged on Emma’s sleeve, and Emma looked back at her.

“Thank you,” Jean began, “for earlier.” Emma smiled softly, genuinely.

“Well, we telepaths have to stick together.” Jean bolstered at this.

“If you’d like, I’d like to take you out sometime, to really say thank you.” And Jean’s words were steady, clearly rehearsed, as though she’d gone over them the entire time they were having coffee. Her cheeks, on the other hand, were as fiery red as her hair. Emma thought she might just be the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen.

“Do all your dates go like the one tonight?” She said, with enough humor in her voice that she hoped Jean would get the joke. 

She did. 

“Not when they’re with beautiful girls.” She said, some moxie rising in her voice. 

How could Emma say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 4!  
> I love this trope, okay? Sue me.  
> you all know the drill by know, @scarletwix


End file.
